


Thorki Ficlets 02

by mrhiddles



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asgard, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Thor (Marvel), Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Ficlet Collection, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Top Loki (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel), Tumblr Prompt, more tags to be added as it progresses, ratings for each ficlet in each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhiddles/pseuds/mrhiddles
Summary: New collection of filled prompts from Tumblr. Each chapter is a new ficlet! And just like my 'Thorki Prompts 01' collection, this will also be: All Thorki. Not everything is sex. More will be added in the future.





	1. Creature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "They sit inside. It's very dark, and very cold on Midgard tonight, and then thing waiting for them has already consumed the previous owner of the hut they're sheltering in. It would not be so frightening if Loki was not ill, but he is, he cannot fight or walk or do any sort of magic, and Thor watches him sleep and wonders how much strength the door has and it goes 'crick crick crick crack'"
> 
> Rating: T

Loki is sick.

It starts with the chills. His brother’s teeth chattering in rakish shivers than run the length of his body, smothered over soon after by a confused lift of an eyebrow before Loki turned away from Thor altogether, wishing to be done with the outburst. But the shivers persisted. As did the fever that slipped quick down his collar not long after, his chest blooming a brutish red.

Loki loses the use of his legs when they come upon the cabin. Moments before, Thor had heard a curling wail far off in the trees that surround them and so he hastens his brother away, quick behind the door of the only shelter they have available to them. Leave it to a quick excursion to turn deadly.

Before the door shuts, Loki raises one hand weakly, muttering a slew of runes before he nearly collapses in Thor’s arms. He pants, eyes rolling back in his head and Thor barely has them both across the entry before the door is slamming shut behind them.

Thor raises Mjolnir high. Nothing. He sets the hammer on the only table within the small lodging and helps Loki to the thin cot lying pushed in the corner, beneath a window. He makes sure Loki is flat before taking either end in hand and pulling it and his brother across the room, so they are not so exposed. He draws the curtains for good measure.

Another long wail breaks the silence and Loki is looking up at him, serious.

“It is unlike you to panic,” Thor tells him.

“Is panic not warranted when we’ve no use of our abilities?” Loki counters. “Or legs. I know of no Midgardian beast that makes that noise.”

As if to prove the point, another wail bleats into a wild shriek.

Thor glances down at his own legs, flexing his toes in his boots. Fine. He’s fine. But when he flexes his fingers next, arcing them in the way he knows to call lightning to his palm, there is nothing.

“Okay, perhaps you are right,” he allows instead.

Loki scoffs from his place on the floor.

\--

“I smell blood,” Thor says to his brother sometime later, after he’s raided the cupboards. There are three plates and two mugs, a box of cereal spilled halfway into the sink.

He looks back at the door and wonders how long Loki’s quick spellwork will hold.

“Took you long enough,” Loki whispers to him from where he lies. He is sweating and pale and Thor does not wish to look upon him forever in such a manner. “Did you not look whereupon we entered, brother?”

He did not. So he does. He steps forward and squints in the encroaching darkness.

Sure enough, there is a spread of dark blood dragged past the door, out into the snow.

“It is getting colder, Loki,” is all Thor says at the sight.

\--

Thor does not know what happened to the owner of the cabin. With each new cry of the beast outside the cabin walls, he thinks up some new monstrosity that caused the stain on the floorboards. It is dried, old, but not so old it does not smell.

Thor crouches by Loki’s side. His brother has been sleeping for five hours now. The circles under his eyes are ghastly. He looks a corpse, and if he had not been holding his hand, he’d have thought Loki dead.

Thor listens. It has begun to snow in earnest outside, the soft _pat-pat_ of fresh snow on the roof a telling sign of a snow-in. He knows they’ve no need for food for a while, but with the curious loss of their powers, he’s not sure if that includes mortal aches and pains, like frequent hunger.

Another cry and the hairs on his arms raise. The beast is closer now.

I still have Mjolnir, he tells himself. Should she fail him, he’ll wield a damn fork if he has to.

Another cry, and the ground shakes. A shadow passes by the slit in the curtain he has been spying out of.

Thor grips the hilt in his hand, the leather tight.

Another wail and his ears ring as he grabs up Loki’s cold fingers in his other hand. He grits his teeth and prays to Odin.

The crack of wood wrenches the silence apart as Thor sees a group of claws pierce the door, Loki’s seidr. Watches as it tears into the grain and break it apart piece by piece with a sickly _crick-crack_.

Thor swallows and stands.

He will let nothing harm his brother.


	2. The Boy Underneath the Bridge Beside the Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Prince Loki of Asgard is ten years old and has a secret. There's a boy living under the pillars of the bridge with dirty blond hair and wild blue eyes. He tells no one of their friendship, though exactly why he has this caution he cannot say. They meet, and play, and Loki wonders why he lives where he does, and what family threw him away. "An apple," says the boy at the end of most days, "I want a golden one." Loki finally gifts it to him a year after they meet, unaware of hate or prophecy."
> 
> Rating: G-T

There is a boy beneath the palace. Well not the palace really, the bridge beside the palace. But not _the_ bridge, the one where Heimdall stands and stares at passersby as if he’ll eat them. No, no, that would be ridiculous if a boy was hiding underneath there, for he’d be swept out into the stars on the waves. Silly.

There is a boy with long tangled blond hair beneath the bridge beside the palace.

He is dirty. And his wrists have scars. And his hair is in dreadful need of a chop, Loki thinks. He is thin too, and Loki thinks on that some nights. Papa had always told him there were no poor people in their kingdom. But what other explanation was there for the boy beneath the bridge beside the palace?

Loki has not told anyone his secret.

\--

Each day, when the maids gather him for the morning meal, handing him off to mama, he looks up at the high ceilings. Likes to pick out the blocks of light sneaking around from pane of glass to pane of glass. There are two boys beside his parents, and he knows the handsome face framed by the large golden halo is his own.

But he’s not sure who the other one is. He looks like mama though, whoever he is.

\--

Mama braids his hair back, calling him her little raven before she sends him off with a kiss and telling him to _be good_ and _be cautious_. Silly words, for he was always both, was he not?

He goes to the bridge to see the boy beneath, sneaking around the side of the palace. He need not dodge many guards, for there are none the farther back you go. He twists beyond pillars and climbs over rocks until the old bridge is visible to him. No one has walked here in years, he thinks.

The boy’s little blond head pops up with a small smile when he sees who it is come to see him.

“Loki!” he calls, voice small. Small like the rest of him.

He skips down the small rocky hill to the pad of dirt the other boy calls his home. He is not sure why he lives here, or why his parents let him. It is so filthy! It is nothing as good as a bed with duck feathers and piled in furs. Surely, any boy, dirty or clean, would much rather sleep in a bed such as his own? Not in this rubbish. He is sure, _positively_ so, that all the boys in the realm have such a bed!

He tells the boy as much and he frowns, so Loki keeps on. “I have an announcement, boy!”

The boy sighs at the ground and nods his head. “What is it?”

“I am ten!” Loki throws back his shoulders and feels very tall indeed, like papa in his war dress.

The boy’s eyes close in that happy way Loki likes. “Congratulations. I believe I am as well.”

Loki does not think long on the strange comment. Surely any boy should know his own age?

“I know what I want from you for it,” Loki tells him, grinning. The boy looks back up at him, his eyes are so blue. Not dirty like the rest of him. And he must be cold, wearing the threadbare rags that he is. The way they hang off his chest and legs must surely not be comfortable when living in such a place with such cruel edges. “I know what I shall ask of you for my name-day!”

The boy nods.

“Your name!”

The boy slouches. He runs a hand through his mass of hair and it catches on a tangle. He grimaces and almost as quickly shushes himself. “I’m not sure I can give that. If I’m allowed, even on a name-day.”

“Why ever not, boy?” Loki asks him, because it is a simple request, really. One he’s been asking for a year now.

The boy cowers and Loki knows he’s lost the day. He groans in frustration, loudly so the boy can hear him, and stands to leave. Usually they would play after the question, but Loki does not think the boy is in the mood, even though he should be.

“Only if you bring me something,” the boy says, voice wavering. He sounds like he needs to nap. Loki naps all the time. Surely a boy with nothing to do and nowhere to be would like to nap now and again! “A golden apple. From the orchards beyond the palace. Up there,” he says, turning his head toward the hills.

Loki hums. “Mama does not let me go over there.”

The boy slinks away again and Loki leaves, thinking about the odd request.

\--

The boy asks him for the apple every day for a month. His patience is wearing thin, for he misses the afternoons they would spend playing together. No one else plays with him! The other boys and girls in Asgard all turn their backs, or their parents always tug them away by their arms. He knows they must not be busy _all_ the time? Surely not.

He is looking up at the pretty ceiling of his home, at the mystery child on the other side of his parents, when he makes up his mind. He will go to the hills today. He will find the boy an apple. Then surely, he must play with him again!

\--

Loki sneaks away from mama after they eat, slipping away from her watchful gaze when she turns her back in the gardens. They often eat there, papa always leaving first for business. A lot of talking, papa does, and all day long. Loki cannot begin to understand _why_ anyone would want to talk all day long. Especially to scary people like Heimdall, and Tyr.

He finds his way to the hills quickly enough. They are greener than they were some months before, little hidey holes dug out for moles to hide in and sleep away the day. He follows a winding line pushing up through the dirt before he approaches the orchard. It shines from far away, a gold mirage in the later morning light.

“Now to avoid Idunn,” he whispers to himself. He finds the closest tree.

He peers up and realizes he cannot reach the lowest branch. He huffs and tries to remember the spell mama taught him.

He waves his hand and the nearest apple falls, warm and golden in his palm.

\--

As he’s making to turn for the boy underneath the bridge beside the palace, he hears mama’s voice call out to him from the gardens. She does not sound pleased.

He whispers another spell and hides the apple. The boy shall have to wait for the next day.

When he approaches he catches sight of mama walking inside the palace. He follows her all the way to papa’s throne and realizes with a start that they are arguing. He hides behind the door, listening.

“Where is that boy?” papa asks, voice low.

Mama huffs. “I cannot find him. I worry he’s gone to him again.”

Loki does not know who she means. Surely she cannot mean the boy underneath the bridge beside the palace, for he has kept the boy a secret. And very well, at that.

“Frigga, he cannot _know_.”

Something crashes and then silence. He does not know what it was.

“Odin, you’re a fool if you think he’ll never learn. For the sake of _Bor_ , he’s on our damnable ceiling!” mama says, hissing the words out. He’s never heard her sound like that before.

Papa mutters something Loki cannot understand. Then, “Wife, you know what’s on your loom.”

Loki resists the urge to gasp. He knows no one is allowed to mention mama’s loom. He’s never even been allowed to see it!

“ _Husband_. I know very well what is to come, just as you do. I fear the knowledge we are privy to will lead to a worse end than simply telling our boys the truth.”

Loki feels confused. He is their only boy, he knows. She must be confused herself, he thinks.

Papa sounds like he sits down, the familiar sound of his robes rustling against gold clear to Loki’s ears. Mama walks and then they talk so quietly he strains to hear.

“Odin, love, he _will_ find out, one way or another. Thor only has so little time left. Let this bitter feud end with Idunn. I want my first born _back_ ,” and then mama sounds like she’s crying.

Loki leaves, heart racing. He feels like crying too, so he runs all the way back to his chambers. Maybe if he eats the cakes the maids left for him hours earlier it will help him nap until supper.

\--

Loki goes to the boy the following day, feeling refreshed and happy. He does not think about the strange argument his parents were having. He does _not_.

Loki has to lean close to see if the boy is even there, to his surprise. He does not pop up like he usually does. There is no smile. There is no quiet voice calling out his name in joy. He steps close and sees a lump among the dirt. The boys ribs are easier to see when he is lying down like he is and it roils his stomach to see.

Up close, Loki can see the strange scars on his wrists. Like indents. He thought they were bad bruises the first time he saw them. And he knows, since Eir stitched up his arm that one afternoon when he was seven, that they are not from any blade he knows. It’s as if the skin was never pierced in the first place. It is as if the boy had been shackled at some point, like the prisoners papa gives to people on the streets during market day, and he thinks of the great feasts that follow.

He reaches out to touch when the boy stirs. It shocks Loki so much he falls back on his haunches. The boy lifts his filthy face, clumps of hair falling to the side.

“You look sickly,” Loki tells him, because he does.

The boy coughs and struggles to push his quaking arms up. His eyes are grey, nothing like the bright blue they’d been just two days before.

“The apple,” is all he says. It comes out quieter than Loki’s ever heard him.

Loki conjures the shining thing in his hands and the boy’s mood seems to lift.

“I will need help eating it.”

Loki shrugs, not commenting on how odd the request is. Surely, a boy his age should be able to feed himself.

He brings out his small paring knife and sets about slicing the apple into quarters. He balances them on a rock while he finishes and the boy stares at them, transfixed.

“I’ve not much time,” the boy whispers.

It sets something off inside Loki, a warning. He feels ill, so he sets the knife down and grabs the boy’s chin in one hand, apple slice in the other. It is soft and warm, as if still freshly picked, the skin bouncy and bitter against his own lips, for of course he plucks one half of a slice for himself first and foremost, for that is how papa has taught him to eat. That and always keep your silverware in their proper places.

Papa would surely not be pleased to see how he was eating now, but he pushes the thought away. He places half of the second slice on the boy’s waiting tongue and bids him bite. He does, with some difficulty, as if the act of biting such a soft thing pains him.

He chews and swallows after what seems an eternity and then he gasps. When he blinks, Loki sees blue bleed back into his eyes. His hair seems brighter too.

He feeds the boy the other two and half slices and he seems much better.

“Your name,” Loki reminds him when he’s swallowed the last.

The boy opens his mouth to speak when Loki notices his attention drawn to the hill.

Loki turns just as he hears the boy whisper, “Thor.”

Papa is standing behind them, peering down, Gungnir in hand.

And then just as quietly, papa calls down to them, “Come, my sons. There is much to tell you.”

Loki feels like crying, but he does not know why.

Thor grabs his hand and Loki realizes he is shaking.

He turns back and meets the eyes of the boy underneath the bridge beside the palace—Thor, mama’s first born, his _brother_ —and knows nothing will ever be the same again.


	3. The Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I kind of just want some scenes of Thor and Loki bonding in the ship after ragnarok. (for more than a day haha ffff infinity war) I'd love tension and also hot cabin sex?? That's just me though, don't feel pressured if you're not interested!"
> 
> Rating: E

Thor doesn’t really believe his brother is there—really, physically _there_ —until he has his arms tight around him. Even lifts him off the ground a little to make sure. Loki huffs, annoyed, but Thor knows the playful tilt of his brother’s mouth, the way his green eyes are wet, that he is not the only one affected. By what has happened. By what it means, settling final over them when Loki has both feet on the ground once more.

His brother raises a careful hand between them, suspended there for a long while before resting on Thor’s chest lightly.

 _I am here_ , it says. _I am not going anywhere_ , it says.

Thor has to close his one remaining eye so that tears do not fall.

\--

He is astounded really how welcomed Loki is amongst those left of their people. Even Heimdall claps him on the back and he watches, amused, as Loki stands there stunned long after Heimdall has gone on his way.

Women flirt with him when they give out food found in the innermost chambers of the ship. Thor watches Loki turn them all down, ever the formal and polite picture of innocence and royal superiority.

“It is neither the time nor place, dearest hearts,” Loki tells them, voice dripping with regret. “Let us revisit the issue when we find a new home?”

And Thor must watch as the girls giggle and blush and go back to their groups, all smiles.

“You should not lead them along like that,” Thor tells him. “The poor girls.”

Loki grins down at him, entirely knowing what he is up to, knowing Thor knows, and enjoying it all besides. “Oh, no need to fret over them, brother. My heart is ever yours, as you well know.”

Thor snorts at the comment, pinching Loki on the arm for his trouble making. But he cannot help but notice how his neck heats all the same at Loki’s words.

He goes back to studying the stars.

\--

Thor witnesses two other such moments. Loki, by his own cabin, the door ajar with its strip of red light as he leans down to whisper into the ear of a pretty young thing. She’s a handmaiden, Thor recognizes her.

“Run along,” Thor commands, voice light but unable to be mistaken for the demand that it is meant to be. The girl sees him and inclines her head, nearly running away.

Thor meets Loki’s open stare from across the hall. Holds it long enough that Loki scoffs and turns inside, the door sliding shut.

The light flashes green and so Thor goes to bed.

The second instance is during supper the next night. A girl has found her way into his brother’s lap beside him. He finds the spoon he holds close to snapping.

“Girl,” he mutters. He tries to keep the displeasure out of his voice. He smiles, but it doesn’t feel entirely right. “My brother is tired. Please.”

The girl nods emphatically, whisking herself fast to a table among the others.

Loki turns and plants an elbow on the table, glaring at him.

“Unbelievable.”

“You are unbelievable,” Thor tells him, shoving a spoonful of some grey space meat into his mouth. It tastes like vinegar, but he swallows it anyway. “They’ve suffered enough without having to take your wagging cock on top of it all. Leave them be.”

Loki laughs. “My cock is hardly wagging, brother.”

Thor waves his spoon at him, giving him a look. “I know you and your ways. You fuck when you’re bored.”

“I fuck when I please, for one,” Loki drawls. “And two, I only wag it when the other party is willing me to do so.”

“We’ve just lost our realm, brother,” Thor reminds him.

Loki scoots closer to him, breath hot in his ear. “And yet here we all are, safe—”

“Tell that to my friends. Tell that to the men and women who died fighting Hela.”

Loki quiets at that and nods, accepting it for what it is. “I am sorry for their loss.”

Thor turns to him and hisses in his brother’s ear, “No you’re not.”

Then he smiles and goes back to his food. Loki leaves, he knows not where.

\--

Loki is in his room when Thor decides to head to bed. He stills, the door whirring shut behind him.

Loki holds his palms flat at his sides, bowing his head. “I misspoke before. I know what we’ve lost.”

Thor shakes his head and scratches at his scalp. He unclips his cape form his shoulders and throws it over the metal chair in the corner.

“I am tired. We’ll speak of this no more.”

“We will,” Loki insists, and Thor has not heard that tone from Loki since they were young, so much younger. Open and vulnerable. He suspects it is a trap.

“Well, go on then,” he sighs, sitting on his bed to pull off his boots.

Loki watches him undress. “You know how I am. How I can be. How I have been—”

“For many years, yes. I know.”

Loki huffs. Takes a step forward. “I’m sorry. I am.”

Thor stops, thumbs hooked into the belts at his hips. Loki looks honest. He slips the belts off and stays there, leaning forward on his hands, waiting.

“Perhaps not in the way I am meant to mean it. But in my way, I am. When I think on Asgard, I still remember the summer days we spent chasing mother’s horses. I remember the days we would go questing, long before we ever set our sights on Jotunheim.”

Thor nods slow, remembering just as well.

“If you were the one lost to me in the chaos of the last few days…then yes, my sorrow would be greater than it is. But I still have you, Thor. And in that way, I am sorry, but I know it is not the right way. For I still have my home and how can one be so sorrowful with knowing that?”

Loki steps close to him and places a hand on Thor’s head. Thor closes his eyes and feels Loki’s hand shake.

“I have missed you. From how we were before.”

Thor reaches out and grabs Loki by the loose tunic he wears, tugging him down. Loki goes with a sigh, gasping when Thor guides their lips together. He kisses Loki like it’s the first time, and maybe it is, for all the years it’s been since they’ve last done this.

Loki’s hands move quick over his breaches, tugging them off and throwing them harsh to the floor. When Thor struggles with the clasps of his own, he merely waves a hand and they are gone, vanished away. Thor pulls his tunic off instead before Loki pushes him back on the bed.

It does not take long for them to fall into the rhythm they’d had so long ago. Loki winces but groans twice as loud for it when Thor stretches him for long minutes. Loki bites down hard on Thor’s ear, so hard he feels the cold snap of air hit his surely pierced flesh. Loki cries out long and low as he sinks down on Thor’s cock and he calls him _brother, brother, oh gods, brother_ —

When Loki spills across his stomach he promises to make him do so three more times before letting his brother rest for the night. And even then, it will be wrapped in each other’s arms.

He knows they will be fine, as they ever are.


	4. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "something with submission/dirty talk, doesn't matter who's submitting"
> 
> Rating: E

Loki comes up with the idea quite by accident, which is something he’s not used to. Neither is Thor.

He can see it in his brother’s bright blue eyes when he blinks and laughs, a little incredulous at the hand hovering by his neck. At what that hand just did. Loki can’t quite believe it either, and so he drops his hand back to his side, stinging from the slap he’d delivered.

“You want me to kneel, is that it?” Thor asks him, and Loki licks his lips.

“I did not intend—”

Thor leans in close, whispers the words hot against his jaw. “Try to shove me to my knees tonight again and see what happens, dearest brother.”

Then he smirks and heads off, cape rustling with each step.

Loki tries not to look too flustered. He adjusts his collar and turns back, intending to go to his study. The heat from Thor’s neck burns his hand all the way there.

\--

He finds Thor when the stars are bright and Asgard is fast away in their dreams. He does not bother knocking, and instead quietly shuts the door behind him when he sees Thor sitting in the nude at the edge of his bed.

Loki swallows and goes to him.

Thor shrugs when he approaches. “Thought you’d appreciate the least amount of struggle.”

“What have you done with Thor? You’re an excellent likeness.” He glances down between his brother’s legs. “Even got the cock right.”

Thor laughs and hauls Loki forward by his wrist. “Sweet jests, love, but supplication is not above my manner. You know it.”

Loki snorts at that. “You bow for no one.”

“I bow my head ‘tween your thighs often enough,” Thor says and Loki’s ears heat. “Allow yourself this.”

“It is odd, for you. You’ve never given me cause to—to—”

“Believe I can obey a command?”

Loki’s eyes go wide as his throat feels as a desert. “And no less a command of mine. It was brash, slapping you like that today. I should not have done it.”

Thor’s eyes narrow up at him and Loki feels like squirming, so he stays as still as he can force himself to be.

“Aye, but you liked it. I saw the fire in your eyes. You wanted something from me I’ve not yet given you.”

“You’ve given me plenty,” Loki tells him, quiet.

Thor snakes his hands beneath his armor and works his thumbs into the hem of his breeks, pulling at the laces until the soft leather pools at his feet. Loki is hard and Thor’s steady gaze on him is not helping.

“Not everything,” he says, lips brushing the head of him. “It was not only you who liked the feeling of your hand on my neck.”

Thor’s lips barely close around his flesh before he’s pushing Thor back. Loki shrugs off the rest of his clothes while Thor watches, pleased with the sight.

“You’d give me this? Truly?” Loki asks him, ignoring how his voice wavers in excitement. He’s cautious to believe it for the gift it is.

“Yes, Loki.” And then Thor is lying back, hands clasped easily over his stomach. “Tell me what to do.”

Loki feels as if he’s won all of Asgard in a bet. He doesn’t know what to ask for first.

Not ask, he reminds himself, but command.

“On your stomach.” Thor obliges by rolling over. “Tell me if anything is too much.”

“You won’t break me.”

“If anything must be learned from tonight, it’s that anything can be proved possible.”

Thor hums and Loki climbs over him. Slides his cock through the line of his plump ass and is rewarded by a deep moan for it. He spreads Thor’s cheeks and grinds down harder, leaking already.

Thor rolls his hips into the bedding and Loki goes still. “Don’t move. You spill when I will it.”

“Yes.”

Loki’s spine tingles at the word. He grinds down again.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you,” Loki tells him.

Thor hums again, thinking. “How much do you want me to tell you?”

“Everything. Everything you’ve always wanted, everything I’ve yet to do. Everything you want me to do again and again to you.”

“There’s quite a lot of things,” Thor says and Loki presses firm at his hole to choke off the words. “I want you to fuck me until the furs are soaked in our spend.”

A righteous jolt powers through him at Thor’s words and he has to still to keep from spilling right there. He wants to wait until he is deep enough that Thor will feel it for days after.

“I want you to stuff me so thick with your come that I drip with every step. I want to sweat it out. I want to have your cock in my throat between sparring sessions, where everyone can see. I want you to bite me bloody, whip me, I want to break the fucking marble floors when—”

Thor keens long and low when Loki pushes inside, unable to wait any longer. He’s running hot, his blood loud in his ears, and his heart races with the images brought to mind. Rut into Thor on the hard stone stained with the blood and sweat of the warriors after Thor has defeated them. Fill Thor so full, fuck him so thoroughly with so little reprieve he’s bursting at the seams from it.

“And what would you do,” Loki asks, pushing deeper, deeper until his brother’s hips are shaking from the effort of keeping still. “When you’re full? When there’s no room left in you?”

“Maybe from your seidr I’ll grow ripe,” his brother gasps, eyes slipped closed, voice wrecked as Loki drives into him. “Maybe you’ll get a child from me yet—”

Loki collapses forward, teeth hard on Thor’s shoulder as he counts the shudders wracking Thor beneath him. He bids him move and he does, shouting as he digs hard into the furs beneath him. Loki spills not long after and he bites Thor’s shoulder bloody for the effort.

“Gods above, Thor,” he gasps when he rolls to his side. Thor manages to turn his head on his crossed arms, looking entirely too sated. “You’re abhorrent.”

“I’ve had time to think about it,” he says, mouth quirked up.

Loki peers at him, limbs shaky and weak.

He slaps Thor’s ass weakly. “Well. Best make a list, brother. Wouldn’t want your keen mind to go to waste.”

Thor laughs and kisses Loki’s cheek.


	5. Stone People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Loki touches a stone and his fingers soon turn black. He tells Thor to not touch him." (Lost the anon's ask for this one! I tried to go by memory, so I hope this little one is alright!)
> 
> Rating: PG

“I do not like the look of this place, Loki.”

Loki scoffs and waves a hand at his brother to urge him onward into the darkened cavern. It is near black, the rock sharp and cutting, scuffing their armor as they squeeze through the narrow entrance.

“I feel dark magic here. I want to have a better look,” Loki says.

Thor grumbles to himself the farther they go, brushing himself off when they find themselves in a seeming clearing. It is nothing massive, but there is some light now and Loki wonders where the source is. If not from above, or below, and neither side about them—then from where?

He holds his hands out, reaching into the dark, and closes his eyes. He can hear Thor impatient behind him, boots too loud in the small space.

“Shut up.”

“Loki, this is ridiculous—”

Loki feels it then. “Ah,” he says, before grabbing at Thor and pushing him through the wall with a yelp.

When he steps through to the other side, they are in a larger cave, a mass of twisted stone jutting up from the ground. Thor bumps into one and glares Loki’s way.

“That was uncalled for.”

“Found the way in though,” Loki says, shrugging.

It doesn’t take long to find the source of light. There sits a gem black as night in the center of the cave, faintly glowing from its fixed perch on a stump of rock. Loki goes to it immediately, the both of them stepping carefully around the strange structures.

“These are not stones, Loki.”

Loki stops when the gem is within arm’s reach, and eyes the closest rocky outcropping some feet away. There is a branch of rock creeping outward, bent in a way—

“We should leave,” Thor says at the same time Loki knows the stones around them are people.

“Unlucky visitors it seems.”

Thor glowers, skimming a finger over the head of one. Loki reaches out and touches the gem without a second thought spared to the state of anything else.

He hisses and snatches his hand away. He knows something is wrong before Thor does, and soon enough Thor is on him, reaching his arms out.

“Out! We must leave. Do not touch me.”

Thor stills but Loki can see in his eyes he is far from obedient. He points the way they came and Loki goes, out into the sunlight in less time it took to get into the blasted place. His arm burns, his fingers are on fire.

In the light, he cannot help but to glance down at the damage. Thor does not miss it either.

“Eir will know what to do,” Thor whispers, voice grave.

Loki’s fingers are black, a clinging shadow inching up slow along his arm. There is fear inside him, but he wills himself to force it away. To not let Thor see, to know. He mustn’t.

Thor calls for Heimdall and the Bifrost pulls them away.


	6. Shy Guy and the Bar Owner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I would love a ficlet with a cool as cucumber bar owner Loki smirking at customer Thor's oafish attempts to find out if her single/gay/interested.... Loki tricks him someway into his back room and lair to show him who's Boss. Much to Thor's delight.....who turns the tables on Loki and has him bent over and whimpering within minutes!"
> 
> Rating: E

“Oh look, someone new,” Amora voices from her spot across the bar. She’s turning chairs over, stacking them up for the next shift’s crew.

“Huh?” Loki asks, not understanding her from the back room.

When he heads into out into the main bar, there’s Amora, ogling the new guy.

“Sorry, we’re actually closed.”

The man raises a brow, hands firmly in his pockets. “Then why was your door open?”

“Because dipshit never locks it,” Loki tells him, jerking a thumb at Amora.

“Hey!”

The man is tall, scruffy beard too long to match his hair. He takes in the bar, eyes scanning over every corner. Loki sees him eye the register and he wonders if the guy is going to try and rob them.

“Too bad,” the man says, hands finally appearing to tuck loose blond hair behind his ears. He eyes Loki up and down and Loki feels a familiar tingle travel through him, knowing the man finds him attractive. “I’ll come back tomorrow.”

“Maybe we’ll see you,” Loki says.

“Maybe I’ll see you,” the man affirms before walking back out into the snowy night. He pulls up his hood and then he’s out of sight.

“Missed your chance with that one,” she tells him, smug.

Loki sighs and goes back to sort shipments. 

Amora watches him go.

\--

The man is back the next night. Loki didn’t expect him to actually turn up. It’s not like theirs’ is the only bar in town. And it’s not like it’s _nice_ by any stretch of the imagination. The roof leaks. There’s mold in the corner by the pool table. They only have one pool cue because some asshole named Clint got ripped one night and stole the other one. (Loki wasn’t too fond of the guy.) And they need a new freezer. But it’s his place. And he likes it, along with their small customer base.

So when the front door swings open, bringing in a small flurry of snow and chilled air—Loki is quick to see him. The new guy is taller than most in the bar tonight.

He makes a beeline right for Loki when he sees him.

“Hey,” he says, when Loki acknowledges him.

“See what happens when you show up during work hours? You get an open business.”

The man laughs and pulls off the scarf he wears. His face is flushed red from the cold. Loki automatically gets him a glass of water and bowl of peanuts.

“Allergy,” the man tells him, eyeing the bowl.

Loki snatches it back. “Maybe start with that next time, Jesus.” He snatches two more bowls off the counter and puts them in the back. “What’re you in the mood for?”

“Water’s fine.”

Loki wants to question it but doesn’t. He moves on to the next customer, a regular who loves whiskey sours. Loki knows he has to cut him off at four and a half. But it’s early yet, only seven.

“What’s your name?” the man asks Loki as he’s facing the back shelves.

Loki swallows. “Loki,” he answers without turning around.

“Nice.”

Loki helps another two people before service quiets. He’s left to lean on the counter and can’t help but accept the fact that New Guy is watching him. Looks hungry, even, the way his intense eyes roam over his face.

“Yours?”

“Thor,” Thor tells him. “How long have you been working here?”

“I opened the place, so about ten years. Coming up on the anniversary soon.”

“Hm. You’ll have to celebrate.”

“We will,” Loki tells him.

Thor orders a bowl of cherries about an hour in and leaves soon after finishing them. When Loki wipes down and collects his tip, he sees Thor’s written a note for him.

_Got quite the place here. Thanks for sharing your time._

There’s a big smiley face with eyelashes drawn in the bottom of the napkin and it makes Loki shake his head, amused. He’s gotten his fair share of notes in his time running a bar. The kind of notes telling him what an ass he’s got, is his friend Amora available for a quick fuck, even one he pursued who actually left him a note to thank him _for the great suck, bro_.

But this note is different. He folds it and slips it in his wallet. Maybe he’ll look at it on a rainy day.

\--

Thor comes back at the same time the next five nights. Always gets a water and a bowl of cherries. Then he leaves, a tip and note left in his wake. He’s never rude, never really flirts past stuttered attempts at conversation.

Loki doesn’t get it.

\--

The next night he’s forty minutes late and Loki finds himself looking towards the door too often to be comfortable with it. He takes his break and finds a free booth, not hard when it was still so early in the evening.

He’s swirling a bead of water on the tabletop when Thor is just there all of a sudden. Loki looks up at him.

“Can I sit with you?”

Loki, pleased that Thor came at all, and annoyed he’d come late, just shrugs. “I don’t know, can you?”

Confusion flicks across Thor’s face, clearly unsettled. Loki sighs and gives in. “Yes, yes.”

Thor slides in across from him and smiles warmly. His teeth are perfect, and of course they are. He frowns.

“Have I done something wrong? Have I,” Thor tries, looking awkward. “…offended you?”

Loki shakes his head. “Not really sure to be honest.”

Thor glances down at his hands, threading and unthreading his fingers together before settling for hiding them in his lap. “Good. That’s uh, that’s good, I think. Your friend, Amora? She said you’d be fine with me coming over here.”

“Just now?”

Thor nods and Loki picks Amora out where she stands in her usual corner at the bar, chewing on her favorite thumbnail. She startles like she’s been caught, and she scowls at him, jabbing her finger at Thor.

“Amora often sabotages me, so I guess that’s fine.”

Thor has that same confused, strained look cross his features. “I suppose I wanted to ask if I could have your number?”

That snaps Loki’s attention back to Thor. He hasn’t had anyone ask for his number in eight years. “You want to be friends? With me?”

Thor swallows, Loki can see it in the bob of his throat. He scratches at his neck. “I was hoping, maybe, yes?”

“Hoping maybe yes?”

“Yes. Friends,” Thor says. The words come out forced, but not insincere and Loki slumps a little.

“You sure that’s all you want from me, Thor?”

Thor smiles, eyes crinkling. He laughs a little, voice gone soft. “No, not only. I was hoping for more.”

Loki rakes his eyes over the man across from him. “You always this shy with the guys you’re into?”

Thor lets out a little breath, sounding relieved. Maybe he hadn’t been able to tell if Loki was interested. “I’m only shy in situations that cause me to be shy.”

“What does that mean?” Loki asks, intrigued by the strangeness of the statement.

Thor leans forward, gaze notably darker. It settles deep over Loki and he smiles in spite of himself.

“I’m a lot of things, Loki. You’re just gonna have to find out.”

\--

Loki finds out that night after closing. The first time he kisses Thor it’s to coax him back behind the bar. The first time he grabs Thor’s dick, hard through his pants, it’s when Thor uses his hips to pin Loki against the syrup stock.

Thor’s hands are large enough that Loki feels small when they wrap around his waist. He thinks Thor will be as shy in sex as he is in conversation but soon enough he’s gone from licking along Thor’s teeth to being whirled around and bent over the boxes of syrup he still has to sort for the next shift. He gasps when Thor shoves his pants down, a saliva-slick finger pushing into him roughly. He drives his hips back, wanting it, wanting more, loving this suddenly voracious side of the new guy in town.

After Thor comes on his back, _“This is a good shirt, asshole.”_ he’s so blissed out, Thor has to remind him about trading numbers.

Loki notices he’s back to the blushing, flustered Thor from hours before. He laughs, pulls off his nice shirt and goes to grab a pen.


	7. The Jotun in the Hydro-Tanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Loki has been hiding on the ship for days, hiding- or has found a way to leave without using the grandmaster's cruiser. Thor asks Heimdall and Heimdall tells him nothing of use. There is much to do on the ship that does not involve Loki, so he busies himself with the work alongside the common folk, and his people love him for it. The water stops running to the engine at a later day and he goes down alone to see the tank. Instead he finds Loki sitting in the dark, as blue as the summer sky."
> 
> Rating: M

“I’m bored,” Loki announces one afternoon after watching Thor busy himself with his new duties as King.

Thor had only grunted in response, not bothering with words. He was far too busy.

That was three days ago.

Thor has not seen his brother since and he wonders where, on a ship as small as theirs, and with all of what is left of Asgard onboard, he could have got to. When he first asked Heimdall, the information he imparts is useless and vague, a spinning a circle he wasn’t in the mood to decipher. So he threw himself back into the work needed to be done.

It’s true yes, that Thor has been busy with his new responsibilities. He has not slept but a few hours since leaving the ruins of Asgard. He is needed as a leader, as a friend, as a healer, as a mediary, as a cook (though one woman did grimace when she tasted what he’d made.) He has been needed in all the many capacities as those they’ve recently lost, and he is happy to do it. Even if it comes at the risk of losing Loki’s company for a while.

But then, on the fourth day, he wakes to a new problem. The people are complaining of no water. Surely they could not have already run out of water? Perhaps the filtration systems were broken? Maybe somewhere a pipe had burst? A crack in the hull caused it to evaporate, _something_.

Heimdall just nods when Thor approaches. “I know what you are here to ask. The water is Loki’s doing. But he did not intend for it to happen.”

He’s confused. “What do you mean? Why would Loki sabotage our water like this?”

Heimdall sighs. “As I said, it was not his intent.”

Thor frowns. Was this his brother’s way of having Thor’s attention brought back to him?

“A child, as ever.” He shook his head. “Where is he now?”

“With the tanks.”

\--

Thor knows something is wrong as soon as he steps into the frigid air of the hydro-tanks. It should not be so cold. It is near freezing, and indeed, when he looks upon the thick pipes running the ceiling and walls, he spies frost spreading delicate over the metal.

“Blasted things,” he swears up at them, frustrated.

There is a scuffle somewhere in the darkness of the large room and he knows it is Loki.

“Brother, where are you? Bring yourself to the light,” Thor calls, wanting this to be handled. “Why have you frozen the pipes?”

“I did not want to freeze them you insipid fool!” comes Loki’s voice, harsh through the cold air. “I did not want this at all.”

Loki sounds off. He hears the waver clear in his brother’s voice and hates it, knows something worse is at fault here.

“Loki,” he calls again, willing his tone to soften as he walks further into the dark. “Please, I’ve not seen you for days. Why have you fled my company? Was I truly so boring?”

Thor hears a sniff and then a light laugh. He smiles and knows he’s close. Soon enough he sees Loki’s frame, his dark hair spilling over his shoulders.

“I can hardly see you in this dark. We should really put some lights down here.”

Another little laugh, shaky from the center out. His brother’s arms raise, and he buries his face in both hands.

“Go away, Thor.”

“Loki,” he says again, reaching out.

Loki shrugs away when Thor’s hand barely touches his shoulder. “Stop this,” he cries.

Thor panics, not understanding what is wrong. He reaches out again, grips Loki’s arm tight to wrench him forward.

Loki struggles but Thor soon has him pinned back against the nearest tank, unable to hide from him. He strains against Thor’s hold, and Thor can see his cheeks are wet with tears even though he is turned away from him, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Oh, Loki,” he breathes.

“You should leave.”

He takes in the red of Loki’s eyes, the iris dark, shining. “Why would I do that?”

“If you touch my skin you’ll burn.”

Thor feels his mouth twist. He slides one hand down to grab at Loki’s wrist, tugging the material of his sleeve up. Loki inhales sharp when he wraps his hand around his forearm tight.

“Impossible,” Thor tells him when nothing happens. Loki blinks, his nostrils flaring. He chances a quick look at Thor before he slowly looks down at where he’s held. “Why are you hiding here?”

A sound catches in Loki’s throat. “Why do you think? You really believe what little is left of Asgard would find comfort in staring down their King’s false, traitor, Jotun brother? I don’t.”

“You are not false, Loki.” Loki’s chin juts out, jaw working. “What caused this to happen?”

“I’m not sure,” Loki says, sounding lost. “I don’t know. And you know how I do love not knowing.”

He releases Loki finally, taking a step back only when he’s sure his brother won’t vanish into the air at the first chance. He stands there, defiant and upset and Thor adores him. How could he ever think himself worth hiding away, Thor cannot understand. He won’t.

“You’re beautiful.” His eyes trace the lines raised along Loki’s face, the tremble of his chin. “I wondered when you would ever let me see you like this.”

Loki finally meets his eyes. It’s a long time before he speaks. Thor doesn’t dare look away. “I still haven’t. You barged in here. Demanded it of me.”

“I was worried about you.”

“Ah, well. Now you’ve no need. As you can see, I am perfectly fine.” But his voice breaks on the last word and he shoves Thor away at it, wanting to flee.

Thor grabs him again, shaking him. Loki squirms and tries to snake out of his hold, but Thor holds strong, brings him close so that he can wrap his arms around his brother’s fearful form. He holds and holds him until Loki has gone from angry to weeping to silent. His hands find their way to linger tentatively at Thor’s sides at some point and still Thor holds him.

Thor feels Loki shift in his arms and so he pulls back.

Loki is just staring at him, red eyes steadily roaming over his face. He brings a hand up, fingers touching Thor’s chin gently.

And, because he wants to, because it feels like it needs to be done, because it feels like he’s been waiting to do this for years—Thor leans forward and passes his lips over Loki’s, a barely there press before there’s a half foot of distance between them again. It’s almost as if Loki hasn’t yet realized what’s happened. But then Thor does it again and this time, he hears a startled whimper sneak past Loki’s lips. Loki’s fingers press hard into his beard before they go to thread through his hair.

He presses Loki tight against the tank, fingers buried at the hair of his nape, pulling until Loki’s neck is open to him. He covers his brother’s bright, blue skin in kisses, listening to the breathy gasps coming out of his flushed lips.

“Thank you,” Loki’s saying, again and again. His hips roll hard, slow into Thor’s and he sighs the most pleasant sound. “Thank you, brother.”


	8. Little Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Something happy and adorable with kid!Thor and baby!Loki, please!
> 
> Rating: G

When Loki is born, Thor is the first to hold him. Not by choice, of course. The idea was frightful. What if he dropped him!

He did not see Loki be born. Odin had simply come out of their room and summoned Thor to him. Thor tried to spy his mother where she lay behind him, because that is what he was told would happen. But he didn’t see her.

Odin calls the babe in his arms Loki, and places him soundly in Thor’s arms. Thor beams, feeling suddenly very full of many things, looking down at his new baby brother.

Loki stares up at him and Thor thinks he is quite big. Weren’t babies supposed to be small?

\--

Thor never sees his mother feed him. Eir told him he was too old to see such nonsense the first time, so now he merely waits to catch sight of how it’s done, for it’s quite mysterious. His mother always catches him though, smiling and patting him on the head. Always hands him a bottle instead. He holds Loki close, maneuvers the little rubber nipple into his mouth and watches his chubby little fingers slap at the sides of it.

Thor loves him.

\--

Thor is Loki’s first word and his mother tells everyone when it happens. Thor is proud that Loki loves him enough to know his name so soon.

He thinks of how the last time went. With Balder. Thor remembers his parents bustling around, ecstatic at the thought of their new son. Thor had even cleared one side of his room before Odin had chuckled and said Balder wouldn’t be able to sleep there for years, at least.

Thor doesn’t really know what happened, but he knows Balder was never born. Just that his mom was sad for a long time. His father too.

She’s very happy when she plays with Loki, though.

\--

Loki takes his first step on his chunky little legs when Thor is watching. Then he laughs so hard he blows a bubble before falling back down. Thor runs over because Loki’s got that look on his face that means he’s about to cry or scream, and Thor knows his mother is sleeping.

Loki fusses, poking him in the eye for his trouble, but Thor hugs him until he calms back down again, hands tugging at Thor’s braids.

“I love you, Loki,” he says, wincing. “But stop it.”

Loki laughs and pulls harder.


	9. Her First Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: "oh, oh! how about thorki, mtf loki (or thor!) buying her first dress?"
> 
> Rating: G

The dress is nice in the shoulders but not the hips. She smoothes it down, throws a leg out, willing her thigh to fill out a little more because she _really_ fucking likes this dress. And it’s the closest fit she’s found in over an hour.

And Thor has been waiting patiently for her and goddammit, nothing is working.

She tells the same to her brother, who’s smiling like a dope when she swings the door to the changing room open.

She’s hopeful for an instant before Thor beams.

“Loki!” he cries. “You’re beautiful!”

She groans and shuts the door again.

Shucks the insulting material to pool at her ankles before shrugging her own clothes back on. She should just steal three or four different ones and sew the parts that fit right together in the comfort of her own living room. Where she could do this in peace.

Thor opens the door when she huffs a final time, sniffing.

His eyes are kind when she meets them. Like always.

“They’re all shit,” she tells him.

Thor’s smile softens to something knowing, and she hates it. Hates that it makes her melt.

“You’re forgetting about these ones,” he says, holding up two more hangers. One dress is black. The other is green. And, oh. She hadn’t tried a green one on yet.

Loki smiles at him. “Green is my favorite color.”

Thor closes the door behind him and places a gentle kiss to Loki’s shoulder. Lays his cheek against her neck.

“You’re gorgeous,” he rumbles, and it sends heat through her. Like it always does. “Put it on.”

Loki swallows and steps into the green dress. It’s calf-length, a square cut that flatters her clavicle, makes her neck look nicer and longer than it is. Makes her chest have some shape that sends a pleasant tingle through her the longer she stares at her sternum.

Thor’s smile is devious. Only gets worse when his hands find the zipper loose at her lower back. She allows him to zip her up, shivering as his hot breath ghosts along its path. Doesn’t miss the way the tip of his nose drags delicate along her skin, the lace of her bra as he zips

“Told you,” he whispers. And she smiles, having nothing to argue with for once.

The dress hugs her ribs, and her hips, moves easily with her as she bends this way and that. Loki is beautiful. She is.

“Who knew you’d be so good at picking this stuff out,” she tells her brother, amused.

Thor blushes.


	10. The Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: " It was a miserable planet. They were camped on the only piece of land in the middle of a raging sea. Loki had been keeping a shield around their rock as best he could, but it had been weeks with no signal of rescue, and they were losing strength quickly from lack of food. "It would be easier," Thor said mournfully, after complaining of the cold and the damp, "if we could live under the water as the fish do." Loki thought of sirens. And then smiled. "Wish granted.""
> 
> Rating: M

They’d been shipwrecked here for over a week before he finally saw Thor shiver. The barest wobble of his arms across his knees, almost missed if not for how close they sat pressed beside each other.

Loki had sighed and tried to conjure flame between them. It flared to life, bright and opulent in his palms before floating out between them. Thor smiled and held his hands out, heedless of the rain pouring all around them.

The flame sputtered and died.

Thor groaned and buried his face between his knees.

They’d managed to build a small lean-to to protect them from the brunt of the wind and slap of waves on the northern side of the rock face they’d crashed against. Thor had dove recklessly back into the raging sea that first night to toss Loki pieces of their scattered vessel, Loki’s heart thundering terribly with every push and pull of the sea’s clinging waves. Thor drifted far at one point and that’s when Loki scrambled to pull him out.

He couldn’t lose his brother.

After Thor had been firmly back on solid ground Loki had slapped him and rose to start building their shelter. Thor helped haul them together while Loki tied strips of ripped fabric between each splintered piece of wood.

Loki still wondered how such a seemingly small rock could obliterate their boat.

\--

The second week Loki is finally starting to get hungry. Thor cold and him hungry were not good signs, not for their kind.

Asgard seemed so far away.

Thor smirked at him when his stomach growled again.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Loki demanded.

“Like what?”

“Like you’re going to eat me.”

Thor smiled, goofy. “Only once we’re back in our own beds will I think of doing such things.”

Loki sighed, turning away with a shake of his head. His brother was insufferable, always teasing with ill-thought jests. They were jokes, lies told to encourage a laugh here and a chuckle there. It had started up one day, when they were barely out of adolescence. An annoying habit.

Loki hated when Thor teased him like this. Like he _knew_.

“Don’t tell me you’re hungry, too?” he said instead, to try and steer Thor away from the topic.

Thor took too long in answering, and when Loki turned back he saw a deep frown on his brother’s face. Thor was no longer looking at him, but instead down at his hands. Finally, he turned away altogether, sighing, staring out at the dark waves.

It was calm today, and Loki needed to fish.

\--

Thor was the first in the water.

Loki hated it. But at least the sea was calm that afternoon.

Thor managed to find nothing when he came back up for air, whipping his soaked hair off his face. He gripped a clump of kelp in one hand.

“How far did you dive?” Loki asked him, amused.

Thor shrugged and said nothing.

\--

Eventually Loki saw Thor’s cheeks hollow. His waist seemed wispier when he stripped to ring his clothes out for some relief from the constant wet. They hadn’t eaten in a month.

An idea came to him one night, when Thor was asleep and curled against his side. His hands were freezing, his teeth chattering. Loki rolled into him and took the opportunity to nuzzle his face close to his brother’s. A stolen moment he’d never have anywhere else.

Thor hushed, finally evening out into a deeper more peaceful sleep.

He had an idea, yes. But it was dangerous.

\--

“Why does Heimdall not come?” Thor raged to the sky one morning.

Loki joined him.

\--

Two months and Loki caught Thor staring at him. His ribs. He didn’t want to look down so he didn’t, content with not taking the state of his own appearance in while they were trapped here. There was a wasting spell on this cursed rock. He’d come to learn that much. It trapped all who ventured too close, destined to die a slow death atop it.

That night, Thor rolled close to him and pressed his nose to Loki’s neck. Loki sucked in a breath and held it, unsure what Thor was playing at. Another one of his silly teases. Too good to be true.

But then Thor shifted against him, one arm worming its way beneath Loki’s head like a pillow, the other going to his waist.

Loki turned to him, wondering. Perhaps it was the cold getting to him.

But Thor kissed him instead and Loki was forced to realize Thor might not have been joking all these years after all.

\--

“I have an idea,” Thor aimed to the sky as he stretched out on his back one day. Loki had taken to pacing, trying to calm his mind.

“And what is that?”

“Wouldn’t it be so easy to leave if we could swim?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “We can swim just fine. It’s a matter of the curse of this place.”

“Aye, I know,” Thor said woefully as he sat up. He eyed Loki, stopping him in his tracks. “But would it not be better to be able to swim as the Hav do?”

Loki faltered, unsure whether to voice the idea that had been plaguing him for weeks.

To do what Thor asked was dangerous. Loki could kill him.

“The seidr could kill you. I could kill you.”

Thor shrugged. “Nothing you’ve not tried to do before. I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

Loki went to him, straddled his waist. Thor leaned back on his hands, smiling fondly up at him. But his brow was still marred with worry, the creases at the corners of his mouth and eyes too deep for Loki’s liking. Thor was getting too thin. Thor’s hair was turning limp and dirty. His eyes were duller too, the last few days and Loki hated that the most.

He kissed Thor.

He was already whispering the runes they needed as he withdrew his dagger.

Thor didn’t look away from him, bared his throat.

Loki slashed quick lines across both sides of Thor’s neck before sealing their mouths together. Then he stood and shoved him into the waves. Thor sunk like a stone.

Then he brought the dagger to his own throat and did the same.

\--

The first thing he saw in the depths of the ocean was Thor’s endless eyes, bright and vivid in the darkness. Already he looked healthier than he has in weeks.

“You saved us,” Thor whispered to him, voice marbled in a funny way from the water.

Thor kissed him and Loki called to their gatekeeper.

And even beneath a cursed sea the Bifrost swept them away home.


	11. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: "Thor catches Loki wearing his clothes." 
> 
> Rating: T

Thor catches Loki one day after gym. Loki only notices him because he’d set his bag down.

“Loki?”

Loki whirls around, eyes wide. The way the dark flannel hangs off her shoulders makes Thor’s mouth go dry. Loki pulls the sleeves up, tightens it around her neck.

“What?” she barks.

Thor frowns. She’s wearing his work gear; cement-safe boots under jeans that are too long on her legs, bagging at the waist peeking pale under the flannel. She turns to the side, a weak attempt at hiding what Thor’s caught her at.

“What’re you doing?” Maybe it comes out more accusatory than he means it to be.

Loki angles her face away, glaring into his closet in silence.

Thor walks to her, driven by the need to comfort her but also the need to let his sister know she’s fine, it’s fine.

Up close, he can see her tense before she loosens up. She’s not wearing a bra today, and the thought of her skin bare against his shirt makes him lightheaded.

“Still sore?” he asks, wondering if there’s another reason.

Loki shakes her head. “Not these days, everything’s healed.”

Thor can’t help it when he raises his hands automatically, wanting to grasp her at the shoulders, the waist. Pull her close and hold her tight. Feel her breathe against him. It’s not like they’ve ever done that though. Loki was hardly ever a hugger. Hugging Loki was like plucking feathers from an angry chicken.

Loki relaxes, her hand falling to find his where it hangs between them. The material slips again and Thor can see the swell of her breasts, tries to not indulge in the thoughts that so often plague him.

Loki catches him staring, though.

“You did that before, too.”

“What did I do?” Thor asks, knowing exactly what she’s talking about. Terrified that she’s known all along.

“Growing up. You always looked after me. I always caught you staring, even when you convinced yourself you weren’t. Especially then.” She laughs quietly. “I like to feel close to you, is all.” He knows Loki means his clothes.

“You need a belt, but I think they’ll do.”

“Oh?” she asks, lips curling up.

Thor nods, swallowing. Tests the waters by tugging on their joined hands toward the bed.

“You’ll need help next time, won’t you?”

“Doing what?” she asks, stepping easily into his space.

“Getting dressed right,” he tells her. “First, I’ll need to get these off you though.”

“Is that right, brother?” Loki’s eyes are wide for a new reason and Thor feels heat pool at the base of his spine. “And what will you do then?”

Thor can’t breathe, has to hold his breath because Loki’s free hand has gone to his groin, feeling him, sure and confident. The flannel slips from her shoulders completely as she steps even closer and Thor wants to kiss her.

Loki does it first, though, thankfully.


	12. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "please please if you're still taking prompts, something with a depressed loki and a supporting thor? (or vice versa)"
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> I hope this is okay!
> 
> Sidenote, I've been going so hard with art and school I've been too exhausted to do much writing. Hope that changes at the end of this month!

He takes one look at the split lip that’s bloodied Loki’s face and sighs.

“You gotta stop doing this,” Thor whispers, too tired to be upset.

Loki shrugs. Drops the angry tilt of his shoulders into something Thor can work with. He was still so young, sometimes Thor forgot. He grabs a paper towel, wets it quick and presses it to Loki’s mouth, soaking the dried blood and absorbing the freed running smooth across his lips. Loki juts out his jaw and Thor knows what’s next.

“Get away from me.” He doesn’t bother shrugging away from Thor’s hands as he tries to dab at his mouth. Thor just lets him go.

He tosses the towel into the sink, heat blooming hard in his chest. He doesn’t hear Loki slam his door, but he does hear the lock click. Composed, even in anger. Thor hates that about his little brother.

He gets an idea.

\--

Thor stops Loki from running out the door to school the next morning. It’s early, earlier than usual. And first, Loki looks surprised to see him there. Then he looks at him like he’s insulted.

“What are we doing instead?” And wasn’t he quick, to boot? “Why am I not going to class? Why aren’t you at the gym?”

“Leave your stuff. And change into an old shirt.”

Loki raises an eyebrow but does as he’s told. That surprises him more than anything.

An anxious part of him hopes Loki will get it, once he sees.

\--

“Why are we here?” Loki asks when Thor pulls up to his gym. It’s early, before any other staff have arrived and Thor planned it that way.

“Get your ass inside,” Thor orders him. “Now.”

He doesn’t use that tone often, and Loki knows it. He jerks the door open and slams it shut a little hard, and Thor is left jostling where he still sits watching Loki stalk off.

He cracks his knuckles and heads in after his brother.

\--

Loki is silent when Thor pulls his shirt over his head. He doesn’t blink when Thor starts wrapping his knuckles with boxer’s tape. Doesn’t move to take it when Thor holds it out for him to do the same.

“Do it.”

“Why?”

“You’ve been depressed. But you won’t say shit to anyone, not even me. And that fucking hurts,” Thor tells him because it’s the truth. “So do what I fucking say and wrap your damn hands, kid.”

Loki bristles like Thor knew he would. Then it smoothes over into something blank and empty and Thor expected that too. It’s the same every time.

“I’m not depressed.”

“You sleep all weekend, up all night almost every night. You don’t leave the house, don’t say a word to anyone. I have to watch you eat to make sure you even do.” He pauses, gathering himself. If his voice breaks, this won’t work. “And don’t even make me ask you about the shit I found in your drawer last week.”

The color leaves Loki’s face, stoic expression falling away into something soft and open and Thor wishes he could steal it away.

“So,” he goes on. “You come home with a busted lip and bruised knuckles, you got in a fight. You want to fight, you can fight me.”

Loki is still, staring across at Thor. There’s hurt there, plain in his face and the little wobble of his lip. Finally, he takes the tape and wraps his hands as best he can, quick and unpracticed, missing between the joints.

Thor raises his fists like he’s trained to do, and Loki copies him slow and hesitant. He can see the bob in his pale throat.

Loki tries to throw a punch but his arm is too high, Thor slaps his arm away. Loki does it again, angrier, and Thor is faster about it.

Loki steps too close and Thor knocks him on the side of the head. His brother stumbles back, more shocked than hurt.

“You hit me.”

“I won’t hurt you and you know that. Do it again.”

Loki tries again, and again, and again. Thor deflects every time, shoulders him to the side once. The next hit is shaky and Thor spies tears in Loki’s eyes. He knows Loki isn’t really trying to hit him.

Thor shoves him back a step with a firm hand to his chest. Loki gasps, tears blinked free down his cheeks in his surprise. Thor does it again and Loki glares, grabbing at the hand on his chest and tossing it down. Thor just keeps doing it until Loki hits the ropes, swaying unsteady before Thor spreads a hand across his chest to keep him still.

Loki isn’t looking at him.

“You gotta stop doing this. How can I be there for you if I don’t know what’s going on?”

Loki shakes his head weakly, and his face twists. He sobs but Thor doesn’t move. His heart breaks and he doesn’t move.

“What if I don’t know what’s wrong, either?” Loki asks. “What then?”

“Then we can figure it out together. I’ll wait.”

“What if I never figure it out?” Loki meets his eyes. “How long will you wait?”

Thor swallows and it’s hard not to keep the tears from his own eyes. Loki straightens, the hand at his chest dropping back to Thor’s side.

“I’ll wait forever if I have to, Loki.”

Loki hugs him. It’s the first time in a year, Thor thinks. He can’t remember exactly.

He holds Loki. Knows he’ll hold his brother for the rest of time if he’s allowed.


End file.
